1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal having a password notification function and a method for notifying a user of a password in the mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal having a password notification function and a method for notifying a user of a password in the mobile communication terminal that allows transmission of a stored password or newly generated random password to a previously selected medium when an input password does not coincide with the stored password and a secondary password is entered by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent expansion in information utilization and computerization in all aspects of everyday life, passwords are needed to access computer media, to perform credit transactions such as purchasing a product through an Internet shopping mall, and to withdraw cash from a bank. Thus, users may have many different passwords, which are very often difficult for them to remember.
Currently, mobile communication terminal users are required to enter passwords for international telephone services and Internet services in order to prevent excessive or inappropriate billing due to the unauthorized use of these services. Further, users are required to set passwords to prevent disclosure of personal information stored in their mobile communication terminals.
However, if a user has not accessed the service that requires the input of a password for a long period of time, the user may confuse the password with another password or forget the password entirely. Additionally, if a user frequently changes passwords, the user may confuse current passwords with previous passwords. In these cases, the user must gather the necessary identification documents and visit a service center in order to recover the forgotten password.